lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Be Prepared
:For the reprise, see here. "Be Prepared" is a song from The Lion King. It is sung by Scar and the hyenas in preparation for Mufasa's death. Lyrics Scar: :I know that your powers of retention :Are as wet as a warthog's backside, :But thick as you are, pay attention! :My words are a matter of pride. :It's clear from your vacant expressions :The lights are not all on upstairs, :But we're talking kings and successions. :Even you can't be caught unawares! :So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. :Be prepared for sensational news. :A shining new era :Is tiptoeing nearer. Shenzi: :And where do we feature? Scar: :Just listen to teacher. :I know it sounds sordid, :But you'll be rewarded :When at last I am given my dues :And injustice deliciously squared. :Be prepared! Banzai: (spoken) :Yeah! Be prepared! :Yeah-heh! We'll be prepared! Heh! For what? Scar: (spoken) :For the death of the king! Banzai: (spoken) :Why? Is he sick? Scar: (spoken) :No, fool. We're gonna kill him. :And Simba, too... Shenzi: (spoken) :Great idea! :Who needs a king? Banzai and Shenzi: :No king! No king! La, la, la, la, la, la! Scar: (spoken) :Idiots! :There will be a king! Banzai: (spoken) :Hey, but you said- Scar: (spoken) :I'' will be king! :Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! '''Banzai and Shenzi:' (spoken) :Yay! All right! All right! :Long live the king! Hyenas: :It's great that we'll soon be connected :With a king who'll be all-time adored. Scar: :Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected :To take certain duties on board. :The future is littered with prizes, :And though I'm the main addressee, :The point that I must emphasize is :You won't get a sniff without me! :So prepare for the coup of the century. :(Ooh!) :Be prepared for the murkiest scam. :(Ooh. La! La! La!) :Meticulous planning, :(We'll have food!) :Tenacity spanning, :(Lots of food!) :Decades of denial :(We repeat!) :Is simply why I'll :(Endless meat!) :Be king undisputed, :(Aah!) :Respected, saluted, :(Aah!) :And seen for the wonder I am! :(Aah!) :Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. :(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh!) :Be prepared! All: :Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. :Be prepared! Trivia * In the musical and official soundtrack, the song starts with these lyrics: ::I never thought hyenas essential. ::They're crude and unspeakably plain. ::But maybe they've a glimmer of potential, ::If allied to my vision and brain. * Jeremy Irons sang the beginning of the song, but damaged his vocal chords on the line, "You won't get a sniff without me!" Jim Cummings was brought in to finish the song.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/jim-hill/lion-king-voice-actors_b_968140.html * The song includes a brief sequence that alludes to Adolf Hitler and the Nazis. As the hyena army marches past Scar, they are goose-stepping like Nazi soldiers with their snouts raised in Nazi-like salutes. Scar is atop a large ledge (or balcony, in Hitler's case) with a pattern resembling Swastika on the side of his rock. On the ground beneath the army, lines appear, resembling the streets of Germany, where the Nazis paraded. Video References Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs from The Lion King Category:Songs from The Lion King Stage Musical Category:Songs Sung by Banzai Category:Songs Sung by Ed Category:Songs Sung by Scar Category:Songs Sung by Shenzi